Ragnar Vergil Shadewalker-Reyrie
Crown-Prince Ragnar Vergil Shadewalker-Reyrie is the secondary protagonist and an anti-hero of upcoming The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle. '''Ragnar is the long long-lost older brother of ''Rasmus'' and ''Jordla, ''like them, he is half Demon half Homo Superius who later augmented his powers and the leader of Shadewalker-Lionhart-Storm Alliance Golden Twilight Storm Alliance an anti-establishment group of noble and common folk who want to overthrow Vladdon tyrannical rule over Sheydox and stop his ambitious nature of taking over the world. He enlists his brother's help in gaining revenge on their family's destroyer and freeing Sheydox from Vladdon and his follower grip. '''Physical Appearance General Physical Appearance Ragnar is a very tall slender yet well-built handsome man in his mid-twenties, with alluring sharp mismatched eyes. He has medium, dark and well-groomed hair. He has his mother pointy ears, aquiline nose, high cheekbones, long fingers. His father narrow yet strong jawline, his strong eyebrows, and his powerful and majestic aura. Many people compare said that he looked like his mother with slight facial trait from his father. His clothing The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Physical Appearance In GAWC. In terms of apparel compare to his brother rough attire his is clean and well-groomed, Ragnar commonly wears a long, silver buttoned green coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold-buttoned straps with gold lining. Underneath the coat, Ragnar wears a crimson red ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears grey, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. Despite it apperance Rheita herself said that is as armor as ebony armor with powerful magical enchantment The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Physical Appearance Dark Ascended Fate Physical Appearance Personality General Personality In contrast to his little brother Rasmus arrogant, rude, distrustful and antisocial tendencies, Ragnar is overly friendly, calm, intelligent, wise, respectful, and polite. He shows great love to his family as shown by their various interactions. He is a very honorable person and warrior who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, he despises fighting dirty and cheap tactics, and refuses using firearms and certain magicka schools (Illusion/Conjuration), deeming them unworthy of a "true warrior", staying true to only his blade as well other melee weapons he managed to obtain from defeated enemies Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Personality Dark Ascended Fate Personality The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Personality Fatal Flaw History Early Life & Childhood Relationship Family Mentor Friends & Allies Pets Neutral Enemy Love Interest Skills Trees The Mage Trees * Illusion 100/100 * Conjuration 75/100 * Destruction 100/100 * Restoration 80/100 * Alteration 100/100 * Enchanting 100/100 The Warrior Trees * Smithing 100/100 * Heavy Armor70/100 * Block 100/100 * Two-Handed 100/100 * One-Handed 100/100 * Archery 100/100 The Thief Trees * Light Armor 90/100 * Sneak 100/100 * Lockpicking 80/100 * Pickpocket 90/100 * Speech 90/100 * Alchemy 76/100 Stats * Strength 6/7 * Dexterity 6/7 * Speed 5/7 * Constitution 5/7 * Intelligence 6/7 * Wisdom 6/7 * Charisma 6/7 * Energy Projection ''' '''6/7 * Fighting Skills 7/7 Power & Abilities Ragnar Physical Powers Half-Demon Prince Physiology: ''' * '''Supernatural Condition: ** Superhuman Strength: Ragnar strength is at superhuman levels sufficient to lift 25-60 tons. His strength allow him to easily move extremely heavy objects with ease. His strength is not limited to his arms and punches, they extend to his legs. Ragnar has perfect control over his strength, allowing him to handles gentle and fragile objects or easily do menial, delicate task that require dexterity. He engages in daily task without trouble. *** Superhuman Leaping: In addition, he has superhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities. He can jump farther than average members of human species. He can leap farther than the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. ** Superhuman Speed: 'Ragnar is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Ragnar musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he has nearly superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He possesses limitless pain-tolerance, willpower, vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and lung capacity. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Ragnar is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. * '''Superhuman Equilibrium: '''He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. '''Regenerative Immortality: '''Ragnar possesses superhuman cellular regeneration, enabling him to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet/arrow wounds and broken bones, take mere minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about an hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as an infant-like limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, his healing powers leave him immune to any form of illness and contaminate. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality * '''Regeneration Augmentation: '''Ragnar can increase the rate and speed of his Regenerative Healing Factor as the result of the level of punishment sustained. This means that each time he is wounded and healed, this will make the speed of regeneration faster than before, and will get faster each time he is wounded and healed. *'Ageless Immortality/Decelerated Aging: Ragnar healing factor provides him with an endless lifespan by halting the aging process never age, and as a result, Ragnar does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. *'Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: '''Ragnar' has an accelerated metabolism, rendering him resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, and accelerating his healing speed. *'''Disease/Contaminant Immunity: Ragnaris virtually immune to all virus, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. He also possesses physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health superior to any human to have ever lived. He has endless vitality, libido, and a will to live. *'Enhanced Vitality:' Ragnar exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower, and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has indomitable endurance, having to continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survives cutting open his chest without being sedated. *'Environmental/Weather Adaptation:' Ragnar body is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Wolverine is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. Demonic Powers * Demonic Form: Ragnar half-demon nature allows him to release his demonic powers fully through his demonic form which increases his speed and increases the potency of his healing factor and other new abilities, usually flying. ** Partial Shapeshifting: He can partially transform his body, either by transforming certain parts of his body independently of the rest of it or into a "half-state" between two forms. ** Demonic Arms: Due to his precise control of his transformation and has a physical manifestation of demonic power as an arm, which grants various abilities. *** Enhanced Superhuman Strength *** Enhanced Superhuman Durability *** Enhanced Physical Strike *** Demon Energy Blasts Ragnar Mental Powers Ragnar Magical Powers Immense Magicka Powers * Abilities's *'Super-Genius Intelligence: '''Ragnar is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. **'Eidetic Memory:' Ragnar has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. **'Expert Businessman: ' Ragnar has extensive skills and experience in business management, has a thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often seen an example of a successful industrialist and businessman. **'All-Encompassing Skill: Ragnar can use all his skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. Ragnar has complete and utter control over his skills and instinctively knows which of his abilities will best suit any number of situations. **'Master Social Intuition: '''Ragnar has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that belie his manipulative, extremist, megalomania, bloodthirst, and actual emotional state. *'Persuasion: Ragnar Shadewalker-Reyrie has been a successful leader for a long time, he is incredibly handsome, seductive, charming and eloquent by nature, and he is infallibly persuasive. He has a compelling voice; he is a natural orator, storyteller, leader, and hero, with an immense aptitude for manipulating others. He's able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, causing others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. *'Master Manipulator and Deceiver: '''Ragnar is a master manipulator and deceiver as he uses his charm, looks, pheromone to manipulative people to do his doing. He deceives many very perceptive and very intelligent like Rheita, Masumi, Amelia, Sophia, and even half of his family fall to realize his true plans before he reveals them. *'Hypnotic Charm: He's a very eloquent speaker, always knowing intuitively what to say. He can compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. *'Alpha Presence: '''He’s raw “power”, which perceive as either as supernatural charisma or an overwhelming fear/intimidation aura. He can take charge, make allies, whenever he wants and anyone will feel compelled to follow, even Vladdon and Roy recognize this ability. *'Master Combatant: 'Ragnar is master combatant that is on a level on his own, even Rasmus who combat genius himself said that the only reason he wins during their fight due to his merging with his daemon side. **'High Combat Intuition: Ragnar possesses a response mechanism to win in combat by overcoming limitations and adapt techniques or methods to ensure victory, which can he has attained innately naturally and through rigorous training and experience. **'Master Martial Artist:' Shadewalker-Reyrie is a master of combat and the field of martial arts. He has an extensive knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. **'Master Swordsman:' Ragnar signature weapons are his is ebony Ōdachi which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities make this one of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained bowman with ease. *'Stealth: '''Ragnar is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large height and muscular frame. *'Master Seducer: ' Ragnar is an expert in the field of seduction. **'Sex Expert: ' Ragnar has an encyclopedic knowledge of sexual and carnal techniques, allowing him to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for his partner. '''Weaknesses' Paraphernalia Equipment * Ragnar Attire ** Hypnotic Presence: ** Enhanced Combat Skills ** Enchanted Allure Weapons Transportation Quote by Ragnar Quotes about Ragnar Notes Trope Trivia Category:Prince Category:Anti Hero Category:Daedra Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Leader Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Anti Villain Category:Ascension Universe Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Half-Breeds Category:Characters Category:Males